I Dream of Fire
by moonfairylady19
Summary: Warning! Contains Spoilers! What if someone other than Smaug was still living in the Lonely Mountain? How did they survive and what will they do now that the company has arrived?


**A/N: Just wanted readers to know, this story is going to be based on the movies not the book(sorry). Also, I wanted to say that if you have not seen either the Hobbit's Unexpected Journey or Desolution of Smaug...please do so. Because unfortunately this story...contains. *gulps and whispers* spoilers. So, you have been warned. I do not own any characters, except for my own two OC's. Everyone else...they belong to J.R. Tolkien.**

If anyone told Bilbo Baggins just how ominous Erebor was...he would have chosen to never to run out his front door. Compared to the bumbling Trolls, murderous Ocs and giant spiders he had already encountered; the deserted Dwarf kingdom that harbored a terrifying fire drake, seemed most dangerous.

He wandered the endless stairwells and halls, searching for the right path toward the gold and Smaug. All the while he was mumbling to himself.

"Alright, Bilbo, old chum. Just retrieve the shiny diamond and return it to Thorin. All without waking the extremely menacing and sleeping dragon. Simple really."

Of course he is trying to gather what little courage this adventure has bestowed upon him. But the dreadful, eerie silence is slowly wearing on him, making him very wary.

"Now, I'm sure they said to go down these stairs...or perhaps they said to make a left here and go down this hall." Bilbo mutters to himself, pointing down another hall. "No I'm positive they said...oh...dear."

For you see, the Hobbit has now realized that he is lost and confused. And now panic has begun to set in, as he tries to retrace his steps, but is only becoming more disoriented and more frantic. So much, that he doesn't hear footsteps creeping up behind him. As a matter of fact, he doesn't know anyone is there until he feels a sharp pain in the middle of his back.

He raises his hands quickly, startled by the fact that someone is here and pressing a sword to his back. Suddenly a raspy voice hisses, "If you dare move, I shall run you through with my sword."

Bilbo's eyebrow's raise in astonishment, he assumed it was the others. But this voice is unfamiliar and strangely enough it sounds as though it could belong to a female. "Erm...hello there," Bilbo stammers, trying to be polite. "Do not speak!" the voice commands angrily. The poor Hobbit shuts his lips and keeps as still as he can. Suddenly he hears the voice say, "Search him for any weapons."

_'There are more?!'_ Bilbo wonders in disbelief. All of a sudden, a figure comes and stands in front of him. Bilbo's eyes widen, for there standing before him, is wild-looking woman. Her hair is an ashy blonde, matted mess that falls just below her shoulders. Bilbo assumes she is a dwarf, for she has baby fine hair along the sides of her face. She is very a pale color, underneath the soot and dirt that cover her face and hands. But it is her stormy-grey eyes that make his breath fail. Those eyes pierce his and they seem to be piercing his very soul.

Her dress is raggedy at its hem and it as well as her, is very dirty. She says nothing, but those knowing eyes send shivers down Bilbo's back. She runs her hands underneath his overcoat, lightly trailing down his body, seeking for anything that might endanger her or the other. Her hands stop at his belt, where Sting hangs. Her eyes betray nothing, there is no hint of shock or surprise.

"He has a sword." she murmurs. Bilbo feels the point of the sword dig deeper into his back. "Take it. And then bind his hands." The other voice commands her. The woman does as she is commanded and takes Sting, still sheathed in its scabbard. She throws the sword to the side away from them, and then she rips a strand of fabric from her hem. She grasps his wrists, and pulls his hands forward. He tries to fight but her grip is firm. She takes the strand of fabric and wraps it around his wrists, bounding them tightly, so that he may not escape.

"Tis done," she says. Finally Bilbo feels the pain in his back subside. The sword has been lowered, and he breathes a soft sigh of relief. "Now look, here.." he begins, but once again he is interrupted. "Silence! I shall ask the questions!" barks the one who held the sword. Whomever it is walks around him, coming to stand directly in front, of him. Again Bilbo sucks in a breath.

For now there is **_another_ **woman, and she has placed herself between him and the other woman. Her eyes are narrowed, her sword is pointed directly where his heart is. She has the same stormy grey eyes, though hers have a more hostile gaze. The bounded Hobbit glances from her to the other, noting the similarities between them. The color of their eyes, the shape of their faces and noses...as if...as if they were sisters. The only differences was that the woman clutching the sword, her hair is darker...a caramel brown and she has her hair in many small braids, with only loose strands that fringed her face, barely leaving any hint of a beard. Also she seemed a bit thinner than the other, and her skin was not as pale though Bilbo could hardly tell underneath the soot and dirt that coated her face.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How on earth did you enter here?" She demands. Bilbo gulps and whispers, "I am Bilbo Baggins." The woman presses her blade closer and repeats her questions. "Well, Bilbo Baggins. Tell me, how did you find a way in and what is your business here?" "I...I...cannot answer that." the poor, frightened hobbit stammers. Her narrowed eyes become slits and she snaps furiously, "Fine, best say your prayers because you are going to be the beast's next meal!"

Bilbo gasps in shock, and protests," What?! NO!" Just then the other grabs hold of her arm. "Saeunn! No!" The woman hold the sword, glares at the other one. "Sigunn," she orders. "Release my arm" But the woman shakes her head, "No sister, I shall not. Saeunn, not even you would be that cruel." The woman, named Saeunn furiously argues, "I must be cruel, Sigunn. If that foul beast finds out we help this intruder, we shall be roasted along with him! Sigunn, there is no choice, not for us!"

"Sister," the other named Sigunn begins to say. But Saeunn interrupts her, "No! I promised Ma and Da, I would keep you safe and protect you. I have kept us alive and safe from him. Sigunn. And I shall not sacrifice our lives for the likes of him!" Her eyes have become teary as she stares at her sister. Bilbo watches with utter fascination as Saeunn reminds him...of his friend, Thorin. Sigunn lightly caresses her sisters cheek with her fingers, her eyes full of knowing and love. "Saeunn, do you remember that dream that has been pestering me?" she asks quietly. Saeunn replies warily, "Yes."

Sigunn turns her head to look at Bilbo. "I saw him, in my dream...I saw him." she murmurs cryptically. Now both Bilbo and Saeunn turn to stare at her in disbelief. "Sigunn, are you positive it was him?" asks Saeunn. Sigunn nods, "Yes I am." she answers assuredly, as she releases her hold on Saeunn's arm. Keeping her eyes on her sister, Saeunn slowly lowers her blade. She turns back to face Bilbo, her eyes wide with wonder and uncertainty. Bilbo stares, his heart pounding in his ears, wondering what she shall do now. Saeunn sheathes her sword in her scabbard and approaches closer to Bilbo. "If I undo your bindings and you run. I promise you that you shall not leave here alive." she states coolly. Bilbo's breathing has become rapid and fearful as he has no doubt that this savage creature would fulfill that threat.

"But if you tell us the truth of why and how you are here...then...then...you have my word...no, my oath that my sister and I shall help you in any way we can." Saeunn promises. Bilbo tries to swallow but his mouth has gone very dry. He gazes into her eyes, her solemn eyes that remind him so much of Thorin. He sighs in resignation. "Very well. I shall tell you everything. But you have to tell me your story, as well." He answers gravely. Saeunn looks at Sigunn who nods once, and then she sighs, "Very well. Bilbo Baggins. You have yourself a deal."

**A/N: Hope you'll join us for chapter two! Pls R&R**


End file.
